


Rewind

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Double Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: She smiles at you, and you realize that you are in love.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apotheosizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/gifts).



She smiles.

She smiles at you, a wretched smile full of shattered glass, and you realize, in a heartbeat, that you love this girl.

You love her. Her goodness. Her unbridled sincerity. The way she forces a smile past the blood and bile, trying desperately to give you something beautiful to hold onto.

You love her, and you would do anything for her.

Anything.

* * *

You see her again--naive, helpless, _alive_ \--and you feel something settle in your soul.

Your soul is no longer yours; it is no longer held within the confines of your body. But it is not in your Soul Gem. Instead, Madoka holds it in her delicate hands.

It is easier than you expected, to sell your soul.

* * *

Mami despises you. Sayaka distrusts you. Kyouko scorns you.

But Madoka--Madoka _saves_ you.

She saves you, but you do not save her.

* * *

She gazes up at you, her eyes going hazy--

Rewind.

She struggles to speak, her hand limp in yours--

Rewind.

"Homura-chan," she whispers, blood trickling from her lips--

Rewind.

She screams, and she screams, and she _screams_ \--

Rewind. Rewind. Rewind.

* * *

You wonder if you might be going insane.

You wonder if perhaps you already have.


End file.
